Here Comes Your Man
by sarahurie
Summary: It starts from Sigur Ros live concert in Singapore. You x Emir fanfiction. Read and review please.


**Disclaimer**:

The story is mine. Emir and Omar are God's.

**Cast**:

You, Omar, Chloe, Kevin, Sigur Ros.

**Note**:

Hi, this is Emir x You fanfiction. And I guess it's an introductory chapter. Emir will be in the next chapter. And your name here is Dinda. I'm inspired by a cool girl on Twitter named Dinda anyway. And Tlist, let's just say I'm Sarah, okay?

* * *

**Here Comes Your Man**

By: SarahUrie

You have a morning flight to Singapore tomorrow. That's the only reason why you're packing your stuff now. You usually don't like packing, but since it's for Sigur Ros, you do it happily. Yes, you're going to Sigur Ros live concert in Singapore tomorrow. And you're sure you can't be happier.

"Kid, stop smiling like you have a mental disorder, and go sleep instead," Dad says.

"Okay, okay. And, please knock the door first before you open it, Dad," You roll your eyes.

"I knocked it like 1298314 times but you didn't say anything,"

"I didn't hear anything,"

You come to your Dad to give him a kiss on his cheek. You say 'good night' before closing the door. You come to your bed and lay on it, don't know what to do. Sure you want to sleep since you want to go crazy tomorrow, but you can't. You sigh. You take your The Perks Of Being A Wallflower and start to read it.

xxx

"Dinda, wake up,"

"Five more minutes, Mom," You hold your blanket tight, afraid if someone takes it from you.

"Your plane will take off at 7 and it's 6 already, Dinda," Your Mom takes your blanket.

"W-what? 6 a.m.?!"

_Fuck_. It's 6 already. Dinda, you're so stupid. You run to your bath room and do a clean yet quick bath. After taking a bath, you come to your closet and put your clothes on, then run quickly downstair to have your breakfast.

"Calm down, young lady," Dad says calmly.

"How can?! It's 6 already. Come on, Dad, for God's sake,"

"No, it's only 5 a.m., bingo," Dad winks at you.

"W-what?!" You take a look at your Gucci watch.

"Holy shit, how can I be this stupid?" You curse to yourself.

"Your language, young lady. We have no other way to wake you up anyway. At least you can have your breakfast relaxly and put your make up on,"

"But still," You roll your eyes.

You sigh and sit on the chair, start to eat your breakfast. So yummy, but you don't want to admit since you're still mad at your parents. After finishing your breakfast, you go to your bedroom upstair. You start to put your make up on. You're so stoked seriously.

"Dinda, five more minutes, ok?" Dad shouts from the first story.

"Yeah," You respond lazily.

A moment later, you're done with your make up. You take your The Perks Of Being A Wallflower book with you then put it in your small bag. You're ready for Sigur Ros.

xxx

You open your hotel room. You jump to your bed as if a little kid. Finally, a bed. Whoa, you almost forget how nice Singapore is. The last time you came here was for BIGBANG ALIVE CONCERT. And now you're coming to another concert. You can't help to smile. _Yayness_. You still have some hours before the concert so you decide to use it for sleeping.

xxx

You're at the venue now. The crowd is so crazy yet fantastic. There's no chaos. So phew. To make it more wow, the crowd gets crazier when it starts raining. Sigur Ros starts playing their song. You can't get over the fact that Jonsi's voice is heavenly angelic.

"WOOHOO!" You and others start screaming.

It's crazy, the rain gets crazier whenever Jonsi sings louder. Your feeling seriously.

"I'M SO DONE WITH YOU, JONSI!" You scream, in a very low voice, you can't call it a scream though.

"I detect Indonesian accent?" A guy next to you says.

"Oh yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yes, currently live here,"

"Lucky you, no need to have a morning flight to be here," You laugh.

"Did you?" He laughs simply.

"Yes," You roll your eyes.

Then you continue being focus on your Jonsi. They are now playing Vaka. _Asdfghjkl_. When you're concentrating at your boys, you catch a sight of someone who's playing her phone. You roll your eyes. You don't like it how people plays their phones during concert. It's like, they're spending their money to play their phones during concert, not to enjoy the show itself. _Oh, self, why do you even care about people_.

xxx

After concert, you feel like fangirling but it will be embarrassing though so you keep your fangirling feels. It was so amazing that you can't even feel your legs.

"Hey, Indonesian girl,"

"Oh, hi, Indonesian boy who lives in Singapore currently," You laugh.

"I'm Omar,"

"Oh, I'm Dinda,"

"You're quite cool, to be honest," He shrugs.

"Oh, really? Thank you hehehe. Oh ya, your name reminds me of someone,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's a brother of an artist I know hehe," You say.

"Don't say that it is Emir,"

"He is! Are you, by any chance, his brother?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Omar,"

"You too,"

You nod and smile. Then two persons come to you, or Omar?

"Let's go," One of them –a boy, says to Omar.

_Oh_, they are Omar's friends.

"Who is this girl?" One of them –a girl, asks to Omar and gives you a pretty sweet smile.

"Oh, this is Dinda,"

"Your friend?" She asks.

"Yes, just now," Omar shrugs.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," She says.

"I'm Dinda,"

"And, I'm Kevin," Says the boys who asked Omar to go early.

"Want to hang out with us?" Chloe asks.

"Is it okay?" You ask for Omar and Kevin's permissions.

"Of course, come with us!" Kevin says excitedly.

"Come," Omar says as he nods.

"Okay!"

Then four of you walk to a café, Chloe says it's the best café in Singapore. You have a chit chat with them and they're so nice. Omar is so cool yet hipster. Kevin is so cheerful and quite cute. And Chloe, she is such a cutie pie.

"Where do you stay?" Chloe asks.

"Marina Bay Sands Hotel,"

"Ohhh,"

A moment later, you're in this café already. Chloe was right, it's definitely the best café in Singapore. So good. You guys have a very good conversation. And basically, Kevin is a Northern Downpour like you. And Omar apparently has a band called Afterclaps. You're so lucky you meet them.

xxx

"Whoa, such a great night," You lay on your bed.

It's been hardly a moment and Sigur Ros is already missed. You post concert depression on Twitter. You miss them so much so much so much. You feel like crying but then you realize it will be useless though. So you decide to go the Ku De Ta, at Skypark Marina Bay Sands, thinking of drinking a wine as if you're the coolest kid in the world. Then no, you're not the coolest kid in the world –at least you've drunk New Zealand's Gruner Veltliner with your Dad once. So, you decide to just stay in your room; take a bath then sleep.

* * *

P.S.: Review, pretty please with cherries on top?


End file.
